


Missed You/Love You.

by anemic_cinema



Series: Beaux Reves [3]
Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leito hates it when Damien has to be away, and loves it when he comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You/Love You.

Leito tossed and turned in bed. He wasn’t used to sleeping alone anymore. Damien had made a habit of simply coming over and spending the night after work. So now, whenever he had to be gone on whatever stupid assignment the government gave him, their bed with the threadbare sheets felt lonely. The dark haired man missed having someone to wrap his arms around, and fall asleep next to. Most of the time when he couldn’t sleep he just hopped up to the rooftop of the high rise to exercise until his muscles protested and exhaustion took over. Tonight Leito didn’t feel like it. Damien had said he’d be back tonight, and he wanted to see him as soon as he returned. He was also so horny it felt like all of his nerve endings were buzzing. He had already jerked off tonight (while thinking of Damien) but that barely took the edge off of the physical need. He had been half-hard since he first laid down to try and fall asleep, and it wasn’t going away. All he could to is lie there and hope Damien came home soon.

Home. Because of him, D13, with all of it’s everlasting imperfections and scrappy attitude had become Damien’s home. He was thankful for that, otherwise he doubted if the relationship would’ve lasted. Damien now could see the beauty Leito always knew was there, right under the concrete. And thanks to their combined efforts, and a good deal of money from the government, that beauty was surfacing. 

Leito hear a clang against the metal bars that were underneath his window. He sat up, and rushed over to look out, knowing full well who it was. 

“You could’ve used the damn stairs.” 

Damien grinned, and gracefully hopped into the apartment. “I felt like surprising you.” 

He quickly closed the distance between them and kissed him, slowly and passionately. Leito put is arms around his shoulders, relaxing into the embrace. He had missed Damien, more than he would ever admit. He nuzzled his neck, breathing in his lover.

“You’re a showoff,” he said “now get your clothes off and come to bed.”

Damien licked Leito’s strong, sinewy neck. “I hear and I obey.” 

He pushed Leito down onto the bed and started to peel off his clothing. Leito simply watched as the cop stripped down to his underwear, idly fondling his now fully erect cock through his boxers. Damien always wore tight black boxer briefs, which Leito was quite fond of. It was a fucking sexy look on him. Finally Damien got onto the bed, crawling his way up to him until their mouths met and they kissed, deeply. By the time they broke for air, their bodies were flush against each other, from head to toe. Damien kissed and licked his way from Leito’s mouth to his neck. 

“Missed you,” he said breathlessly. 

Leito sighed with pleasure. Those two words felt amazing to hear.

“Yeah…me too,” he replied. 

Leito had never been very good as expressing his emotions, since he very quickly had to develop a tough exterior living in this neighborhood. The only people he allowed in were his sister and now, Damien. Hell, it had taken him two months of them being together before he could say “I love you,” even though he had felt that way for almost as long as he had known him. Damien accepted this though, which provided a kind of comfort Leito hadn’t known in a long time. 

He felt Damien’s lips stretch into a smile against the skin of his neck. He knew that vocalizing that kind of tender emotion meant a lot from Leito. He rolled over to his side, propping his head up with his hand so he could look over his lover’s body. He brought up his hand to Leito’s chest, gently stroking the smooth skin there, slowly moving down to his hipbones. Leito always felt a little nervous when Damien looked at him over like that. He couldn’t tell what he was thinking or if he was judging him. Rationally it made no sense, but he couldn’t help it. 

Damien leaned down and kissed him, which immediately cleared his mind.

“Now who’s thinking too much?” 

Leito grabbed him by the wrists in response and flipped him over onto his back. Damien just smiled up at him, shifting his hips so that his cock was right under Leito’s muscular ass. He liked being under him. At the beginning, when he had still not fully wrapped his head about being in a relationship with another man, he had assiduously avoided showing any sort of submission in the bedroom. Thankfully Leito had been patient with him. Once he discarded the notion that in this type of relationship one partner had to be the top and the other the bottom all the time, their sex life had become much more enjoyable. 

Leito was not letting go of his wrists. Damien squirmed under his beloved’s weight, making sure to rub his hard cock against his ass. He cocked his head, chewing on his bottom lip, looking up at Leito with pleading eyes. He knew that, for some reason he still couldn’t figure out, that expression drove the dark haired man wild. He responded in kind, swooping down to bite and suck at Damien’s neck. Damien arched and moaned. Still sucking and biting on his lover’s neck, Leito reached over to the night table’s drawer, so he could grab the lube and a condom. Once he had them in his hand the kissed the spot on Damien’s neck where he had bit the hardest. Damien very quietly said exactly what Leito was hoping he’d say.

“Fuck me.” 

Leito smiled and got of off of Damien. Wordlessly he took off his underwear, not touching him directly. He liked seeing the cop squirm. He got on his back for a second so he could whip off his boxers, which he threw at the foot of the bed unceremoniously. Paying no mind to Damien, who was staring at his cock in a very obvious manner, he rolled the condom down. He was so hard it was a miracle he didn’t come then and there. Finally he lifted Damien’s right leg so he could settle down to the business of preparing him. He started off gently, sliding in one finger covered with a healthy amount of lube. Damien’s breath caught, but he didn’t say anything. He put in a second finger, with more lube of course, and slowly moved them in and out, not curling them so that they would hit his prostate. Damien made interesting noises when sufficiently teased.

Damien of course knew what Leito was trying to do. He always resisted at first, but no matter how much he tried to keep cool, the desire to have Leito’s cock inside of him won out. So he figured that he might as well give his lover what he wanted. Damien closed his eyes and let out a small cry. Leito smirked. Mercifully, he lubed up his cock and lined it up against Damien’s hole. Very slowly, he pushed in, inch by inch. Damien pressed his shoulders and his head back against the pillow, breathing heavily. He gasped as Leito finally went all the way in. He cried out slightly as Leito began to thrust, knowing just where to aim so he could his that wonderful bundle of nerves inside his ass. He grabbed Damien’s legs, and lifted them to his shoulders so he could go deeper. This elicited a loud cry from Damien, who moved his hips so he could meet Leito’s thrusts. As he fucked him, Leito bent down so he could kiss and lick his neck. Damien loved having his neck touched like that.

Damien shuddered with pleasure, trying to plant kisses on his lover’s shoulder. Leito shifted inside of him, stimulating him perfectly. His gasps and moans got a little louder, and the thrusts speedup slightly in turn. Leito moaned quietly into Damien’s neck, losing focus for a moment. He had spent the entire day waiting for this, and finally having it was overwhelming. Collecting himself, he sat up suddenly. Damien was startled until Leito took his aching cock in his hand and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. 

“You like?” he asked. 

The cop moaned loudly. “Yes! Oh fuck…yes!“ 

Leito groaned, feeling tension coil itself in his thighs. He wished he could get Damien to speak more when they were fucking. Hearing him say dirty things in the midst of passion was amazing. He was close, but he wanted to see Damien come first. He shook his head and focused on stroking his lover’s cock faster. Damien arched his back, pressing the top of his head into the pillow before falling back. His eyes were screwed shut, and his hands were desperately grabbing at the sheets. He was very close to coming. Leito could feel his muscles contracting around his cock, making it very difficult for him to hold back his own orgasm. Suddenly he felt Damien’s hands grab him by the hair on the back of his head, and pull him down violently into a crushing kiss. When Damien broke away he was in such a state that all he could do was to say Leito’s name over and over again like a ecstatic mantra. 

“Leito, Leito, oh god Leito fuck me I need you fuck me Leito!” 

Leito cried out as he felt his lover’s muscles clamp down on his cock, his entire body tense as he came, hard, cum smearing on both of their stomachs. It took him barely a few more thrusts before he came as well, holding Damien tightly to him. He kept his face buried in the bald man’s neck, mostly to muffle his gasps . After the waves of the orgasm passed, he stayed where he was. He could feel his cock getting soft, but he wanted to stay inside of him for as long as he could. He felt Damien’s lips on his ear, so he turned his head just enough so their lips could meet, not letting go of his embrace. 

They laid there, kissing each other, until Damien suggested that it might be a good idea to clean up “before the cum dried.” Leito got up to get a washcloth from his bathroom. When he came back, he stood in the doorway, admiring the lovely creature he had in bed. Damien was sprawled on his back, his eyes closed, with one arm over his forehead. He opened his eyes, peeking at Leito, as a smile danced on his lips.

“Are you gonna clean me up or what?” 

Leito snorted and threw the washcloth at his face. Eventually, they were both tidied up, and, in a tangle of limbs, started to fall asleep. Leito waited until Damien to was almost asleep to whisper in his ear what he had wanted to say the moment he had seen him at the window. 

“Love you.” 

Damien smiled as he felt sleep edging around his mind. 

“ Love you too.”


End file.
